Unheard Voices
by Seline's Tears
Summary: He told me to do it. Except I call him it' Kai has been losing his grasp with reality. As desires grow stronger, so does power...(yaoi)(TyKa)


**Unheard Voices**

**By Seline's Tears**

**DISCLAIMER: The same.**

**DEDICATED TO: Feelin Glayish, dragona15, TechnoRanma, White Dog, beyblade-athene.**** Thank you for reviewing my fic 'Multitude of Life' I hope you appreciate this one as much as the last one. **

"What does it take me to convince you?"

Silence answered his plea.

He looked up at his reflection and saw a nightmare. His face had been disfigured before him, unable to comprehend the sorrow etched upon the pale surface of his skin. 

"Tell me," He whispered. Then louder, "Tell me what I need to do!"  
  


The reflection stared back at him, cool and scornful. He could see it mocking him for what he was. Human.

"You should show him how strong you are," The voice said to him, "Show him what our power truly is!"  
  


"But that won't work," He protested, "He is immune from the lust of power."

"Immune? No, no one is immune from the luster of power," It contemplated. He always felt easier at mind if he referred to the voice as 'it'. 

"But I want Love, not lust!"

"What's the difference?" The voice hissed at him, "Tell me, what is the difference?"

He hung his head in shame.

"I tell you; none. I've seen you watch him with your face, your eyes trained on the object of your desire; your hands twitch with longing just to stroke his face. But do you feel? No. You lust. You crave every sensation you receive when he comes into view. This isn't love."

"I want Love."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe yourself," The voice told him brusquely, "But I know better."

Yes, he thought, it always knew better. It was Wisdom and it was Envy placed into one being. 

"You must prove yourself to him," The voice snarled in determination, "Make him yours!"

"Yes," He said, his claret eyes flashing, "I shall make him mine!"

~*~*~*~*

Tyson leaned back and yawned. The house was empty, except for him and Kai. 

Basically, the house was empty. 

Ray was with Lee, Kenny and Max had gone shopping and…

He was sitting here, trying to catch some shut-eyed. 

No such luck though. 

"Tyson."

Tyson cracked open an eyelid, "Yeah? What is it K—"

He barely managed to form a coherent sentence, when Kai slammed him against the wall and began to kiss his neck. Tyson's world began to whirl. 

"K-Kai?" 

"Hush. I will show you my strength."

Show you my strength? Tyson thought at the back of his mind, What the hell does that mean?

Then he noticed Kai's hands were wandering lower, "Kai stop!"

"No," His voice was so forlorn, "I need to prove my strength to you. I need to do this."

"I don't understand," Tyson murmured, the pain in his head coming back ten times stronger. 

Kai cupped his face, "Don't understand. Just feel."

"Please Kai—,"

"No." Kai nibbled on Tyson's bottom lip and then fully explored the sweet open cave of Tyson's mouth, disabling Tyson from protesting. 

Tyson struggled, but Kai was too strong. He tried to move, but Kai had him pinned.

**No!**

Tyson bit on Kai's tongue, elicting a yell as Kai jumped back. Tyson spat the blood out of his mouth and eyed Kai wearily. 

Kai looked like a puppy without a meal. This would have made Tyson laugh if the gleam in Kai's eyes hadn't made him shudder. 

Kai cocked his head at him, "What's wrong?"

"Kai please…why were you doing this?"

Something flinched in Kai's eyes, "He told me."

Tyson paused. That wasn't the answer he expected, but… "He?"

"He."

"Kai…who's he?"

Kai shook his head, "I don't really know. He calls himself my conscience, but I call him 'it'," A look of pure fear filtered through Kai's eyes, "Don't tell him that," He whimpered, withdrawing into a corner, "Please."

Tyson didn't know what to say. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tyson we—,"

"NO! I'm not sending him there!"

There were raised voices in the hallway. 

Kai groaned as he tried to sleep. Tyson had given him some medicine. He knew it was a sedative, he smelled the anti-septic, but he drank it nevertheless.

He needed a good sleep. 

"It's not safe for him to be here."

"Damn you! You're not concerned over him, you're worried about yourself!"

"He tried to rape you!"

"That's not Kai!"

"He needs help!"

"And sending him there is going to save him? He'll die!"

They were so loud, Kai thought as he covered his face with a pillow. 

"He's mentally unstable! Tyson, we have no choice!"

"The only person mentally unstable is you," With that, footsteps trudged up the steps. 

The door creaked open and Tyson switched on the light as he peered down at Kai. He had his face buried from underneath the pillow. 

What a childish thing to do, Tyson thought fondly. 

His thoughts wandered. Kai, the stoic captain was 'mentally unstable' as Rei put it. How could he say that? This was Kai! 

But that day…

_"He told me to do it…"_

There was something incredibly infantile and yet deadly from the way he said it. This 'voice' was some part of Kai. 

And I never knew, Tyson thought bitterly, How selfish am I? Not to see past that façade. I knew it was there. Why didn't I ever tear down those walls?

His eyes traveled down to Kai. 

"Goodnight Kai," Tyson murmured and shut the light off. 

~*~*~*~

"You fool!" 

His voice was like a whiplash that cut through Kai's back. Kai grimaced. 

"You let him know! Now he will never love us!"

The whiplash made a screech as it struck Kai's back. 

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the voice calmed down. Kai could sense its hollow thoughts. A smirk appeared on his lips. His eyes widened. 

"NO!"

~*~*~*~

The footsteps echoed in the hallway. The stairs creaked at the additional weight and he felt the sweat of his forehead trickled onto the ground. His foot slid across the carpeted floor. 

The door opened to reveal Tyson sleeping on the bed. Blue-black curls fell on his face and his hands draped over his body. 

Something silver flashed. 

**NO!**

The air twisted with some unknown force. 

_Take him and we shall join him_

_No! I won't do it!_

_You love him! Take him!_

_I love him. That's why I won't do it. _

_You will deny yourself your right of happiness?  
  
_

_Yes. For his. _

_You can share the happiness if he is with you!_

_He doesn't love me. _

_So?___

_I won't do it. _

_Relent!_

_No._

_You can't live without this! They will take you away, they will subject you to pain and you shall wither away in loneliness. You need him._

_You're right. I can't live without him._

_No!_

The air hung in suspense. Tyson shifted and made some incomprehensible sound. 

_NO!_

Kai smiled and kissed Tyson's lips softly. 

_NO! You can't! You need him!_

Kai was still smiling.

_There are other ways!! Don't do this! Don't—_

Silence 

~*~*~*~*

The next day, they removed Kai's body from Tyson's room. What unnerved them was the smile on Kai's face. 

Voices are not always gone unheard.

**A/N: Okay…originally, I wasn't planning to go that way, but it just happened. **

**It scared me though…**

**Okay people, if you want me write more stories, I expect to be kind, generous…**

**…And hit the bloody review button before you leave. Comments are needed for an author to grow.**

**'Not black or white, but shades of grey'**

    
He could see it mocking him__


End file.
